Fairy Bleach
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: Natsu "Dragneel" Kurosaki wasn't always normal: he could see and talk to ghost. His life wasn't easy but the day he met Lucy "Heartifilia" Kuchiki (idk if I spelt that right) his life changed for the worst, or for the better. Now he's a substitute soul reaper, a being who can protect the souls of the dead and fight off Hollows (sorry no bleach characters actually involved)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey guys I wanted to try this story out idk if it will be any good it just came to me after I read a chapter of Fairy Eater.**

**Brona: what's the story gonna be?**

**Me: it's gonna be a similar to how Fairy Eater was made EXCEPT I'm using the Bleach story line for the Fairy Tail characters!**

**Annie: SOUGOI! That sounds awesome! :D**

**Ashley: sounds pretty good but is it gonna BE any good?**

**Me: Do you doubt my AWESOME writing ability? **

**Ashley: not really.**

**Me: ok then on to the story! :D**

Chapter 1: the beginning

Sorry to start my story in the wrong place right now. I'm in the middle of beating up some thugs who knocked over a bottle fill of water that had a single flower in it that was by a street pole.

"You bastards!" I yelled as I kicked one of them in the face. "What's up man?!" one of them said cowering with his buddy.

**(AN: now before I continue, I just want to let you know that I DON'T remember a lot of what they say in the series but I do remember what happens first then second then last. Just enjoy it so it's not gonna be as Similar as the manga or anime)**

"I'm going to ask you a couple questions. First question," I point my finger at the knocked over bottle. I grabbed the nearest guy by the collar and yelled in his face about what it is.

"It's an offering to the dead. For those who get run over." Even though he answered right, I punched him so hard he flew 2 feet away from me. "Correct! Now 2nd why is the bottle on its side?" I grabbed the guy I kicked earlier by his collar this time.

"W-w-we might've knocked it over while skateboarding over here." I dragged the guy over to the knocked over bottle. "Now I want you and your friends to apologize and never come back here again or I'll mess up your faces!"

"We're sorry!" They yelled as the picked up their boards and ran away. I huffed as I picked up the flower and put it back in the bottle. "I'm sorry that they did that, I'll bring some more flowers by tomorrow." I said as I patted the head of a little girl ghost.

"Thank you, mister." She said as I walked off back to my house as she disappeared from view.

_My name is Natsu "Dragneel" Kurosaki; ever since I was born I could see and talk to ghost. People have always picked on me because of that and my unusual salmon hair. I live with my dad and my two little sisters; my dad actually runs a clinic and my sister's help out a lot when we're shorthanded. _

"Hi guys, I'm-" I was cut off when my stupid Dad launched himself across the room just to slam his foot into my face. I got knocked back against the door.

"Dad! You shouldn't do that!" one of my sister's, Wendy cried as I shoved Dad's smelly foot off my face. "What the hell?!" I shouted into his face as I got up.

"You're late!" Dad yelled back into mine. This is actually how me and my Dad show love for each other, well more like abuse each other cause every morning he would try and knock me out of bed by either flipping my mattress with me in it or just slam into my like some sumo wrestler.

"Awe let them, mean's more food for us anyway." My other sister, Brona, who has the same gift I do for seeing ghost said. "Hey, Natsu. You brought another one home with you." She pointed out the one just floating near Dad's head.

"Oh you and Natsu are so lucky to see Ghost." Wendy and Dad were the only ones who didn't see ghost like me and Brona do. "I don't believe in ghost though. To me they are just a nuisance." She said, she has black-bluish hair that touches her shoulders and had this sort of emotionless face.

Only rarely have I seen her with a smile on her face. Her eyes were a golden green color so it looked like someone took a beautiful meadow and just put them in her eyes.

Wendy on the other hand, had bright sapphire blue hair that actually touched her waist. She had brown eyes like Dad though but had an innocent face that nobody could resist.

Dad had this crazy red hair color that looked dyed to me but he always said it was his natural hair color. His hair went everywhere half the time like it couldn't decide whether it should be up or down, left or right. His eyes were as brown as bark while Wendy's eyes were as brown as milk chocolate.

"Hey come sit down, and eat Natsu! I made your favorite!" Wendy said as I started to head for the stairs. "No thanks I'm not hungry. Maybe later I'll come down." I said as I climbed the stairs up to my room.

My room was pretty simple a twin sized bed with a red flaming cover on it, pretty much a dead room besides the small round table on the floor, I also had a window right beside my bed which is another thing that Dad tries to do, he tries to throw me out my _Own_ window from almost three stories up.

There was a knock on my door. "Wendy if it's you, I already told you I don't want anything to eat." I said as I open the door to see Brona standing outside my room.

"What's up?" I asked kind of suspicious of my mischievous sister; she was the one who took after dad in the pranking and hitting department, just like I do.

Brona leaned against the opposite wall that faces the door of my room. "Nothing, I was just wondering how your day went." She looked a little uncomfortable in a way as if someone put her up to something.

"Fine why do you ask? Did Dad put you up to this?" She immediately took to defense. "Nobody did!" She shouted at me which surprised me because she never gets loud unless somebody pisses her off.

I crossed my arms over my chest; I was still wearing my uniform for school while she wore just plain blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. "Ok, what happened?" I asked serious this time.

She sort of blushed which surprised me once again because that's one thing I've NEVER seen her do. "Well this stupid kid tried to kiss me during soccer practice, well more like this ghost tried to and I screamed saying 'get away from me!' and everyone stared at me like I was a freak." Brona loves to play sports as well. She was friends with a bunch of nerdy looking guys who looked at her like some kind of protector.

"That really sucks; you're usually the one who tends to ignore the ghosts, what happened?" She crossed her arms and pouted. "I was trying to score during our practice run and the ghost got in front of me and ended up kissing me." She glared a hole into the carpet.

"Don't let them get to you, ok?" I grinned at her trying to cheer her up which it did. "I won't. Thanks Natsu." She said as she went back down stairs.

As I closed my door, I felt something weird. I couldn't even tell what it was but it was big. I just ignored it as I listened to the sounds of my family getting ready for bed.

I stared outside at the full moon shine through my window when I saw a Butterfly which flew into my room. Not even a second later a girl with blonde hair walked through the wall above my desk. She wore a black kimono robe, white socks with tan sandals and had a sword sheathed on the side of her waist.

**Me: sorry to cut this short but I will update soon with this story I promise! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hollow?

**Me: hey guys I'm just gonna cut to the chase for today so see u once the chapter is over**

Chapter 2: the Hollow?

"What the?" I watch as the person steps off my desk and into the middle of my room. She looked around from what I could tell without moving her head. "It's nearby…" she muttered before I shot off my bed and kicked her across the room.

"I won't let you rob me, you thieving burglar!" they girl was obviously confused but I didn't notice or care for that matter. "If you mean it's nearby as in a safe is nearby then you got another thing coming in robbing my family!" the girl looked at me. "Wait, you can see me? And yet you kicked me like it was nothing." Her voice was soft, not even harsh but full of confusion.

"Yeah I kicked you, I can see you!" that was right before Dad decided to break down my door and slam his leg into my back. "Natsu! Quit making ruckus on the 2nd floor!" he yelled as I fell on the floor.

"Dad, there's a burglar in my room and yet you talk about me making a ruckus?!" I point out the Blonde who was still crouched in the corner of my room. "Huh? What burglar?" he asked as he just shrugged and walked back downstairs.

"He cannot see me. I am a soul reaper." She said as she got to her feet. She explained her whole story to me on what she was. "So you're a soul reaper sent here to protect the living from these evil monsters?" she nodded and that's when I flipped my table. "Like I'll believe that shit!"

"Eh?! Why not?" she cried. "First of all I don't believe in things I can't see. Second what kind of proof do you have to get me to believe you? And to top it off why would they send a brat like you out here for a man's job!?"

"You'll pay for saying that. Restraint!" suddenly my arms were behind my back and I couldn't move my body. "Hey let me out of this! OW!" I crowed when I tried to move my arms.

"You'll be safer this way and you won't get in my way again." That's when something made a loud noise one floor below us. "Oh no! It's here." She cried as Wendy appeared at my door. "Natsu… help, it's Brona." She fainted right there at my door. "Wendy! Let me go, I gotta help my family!" I yelled at the soul reaper, who went to check on my sister. "She's fine, but what was that noise?" I hear Brona screaming from downstairs. "Brona! Come on, soul reaper you gotta let me go so I can save my family!"

She glared at me. "And what use could you be to them! I'll save them and get rid of the Hollow." She turned her back on me as I struggled to stand.

"Brona! I'm coming!" I gathered my strength and pulled my arms apart in front of the soul reaper after I caught up to her. Her eyes went wide. "Impossible! No human has ever broken restraint before. What are you?" she cried as the monster picked up my fainted sister. "Brona!" I cried as I ran outside the house the same way it was leaving.

"Hey, shit face! Drop my sister. I'm your opponent now!" I raised my fists even though it was pointless to fight something as big as my house. "You idiot!" she cried. I blinked and saw the monster's teeth half buried in the soul reaper's shoulder. "Soul reaper!" I concentrated on the monster and managed to draw it away from her.

"You want to save your family right?" she said as I came back in her direction. "Yes!" I cried as I kept my eyes locked on the creature inching closer. She held her sword towards me the blade aimed for my chest. "stab yourself with my sword and you'll receive the powers of a soul reaper." I grabbed the blade. "Lucy Kuichki is my name. What is yours?" she asked.

"Natsu Kurosaki!" I stabbed myself with the blade and a light flew out of me. When it faded, I realized I was wearing the exact same thing Lucy was, and I was holding a huge sword. "Let's dance!" I charged at the Hollow and sliced it in two.

"You're now a soul reaper." She said as she disappeared. "Thank you." I said to myself…

*the next morning*

"Well we were lucky the driver didn't crash through the rest of the house!" Dad had said to my friends when they showed up to walk with me to school. My siblings looked awestruck at the damage which didn't look minimal.

"Are you gonna sue, Mr. Kurosaki?" my friend Kego said.

**(yes I'm keeping him and misuiro, idk if I spelt that right because idk who should be them)**

"Nah, the guy didn't even see the house so I won't press charges. You guys better get to school. Have a good day, Natsu." He waved us off as he walked back inside the house.

"Man your house is trashed!" Kego said. "Tell me about it!" I whined as we turned the corner…

**I'll stop here for now! :D**


End file.
